1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a network, and a control method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been known that an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine or the like is connected to a network such as the Internet or the like, and the image processing apparatus can be operated on the basis of an instruction issued and sent from a computer terminal on the network.
In this case, a driver dedicated for the image processing apparatus being the operation target has been previously installed in the computer terminal, and the instruction issued and sent from the computer terminal side is transmitted to this image processing apparatus through the driver so as to cause it to perform a desired operation.
Further, it has been recently developed a system that a Web server function is given to an image processing apparatus, whereby a computer terminal side can issue and send an instruction to the image processing apparatus by using general Web browser software (simply called Web browser hereinafter) to be able to operate the image processing apparatus.
In this case, it is sufficient for the computer terminal side to only use the general-purpose Web browser, whereby the computer terminal can operate the image processing apparatus even if this terminal does not have any dedicated driver.
Further, it has been recently known an image processing apparatus in which, for example, an area (called a box hereinafter) dedicated for each user is provided in a large-capacity hard disk drive or the like, whereby image data obtained by reading an original image with a scanner, image data received by facsimile, image data received through the network and the like can be stored in the area (box). In such the image processing apparatus, convenience in use is improved by preparing a lot of boxes. However, if a user tries to refer to the contents of the box from the computer terminal on the network, he must output a list of all the boxes every time and then select his own box included in the list.
For this reason, according as the number of the boxes increases, it becomes difficult for the user to search for his own box from among them.
Further, in a case where an image processing apparatus having a transmission function such as a facsimile transmission function, an electronic mail transmission function or the like is operated from the computer terminal on the network, an operation to fetch an address book registered in the body of the image processing apparatus and then select a desired address described in the fetched address book is performed.
In this case, although the address that a user uses is often a specific (i.e., limited) address, it takes a much time for this user to search for in the address book such the address that he always uses from among all the addresses shared by all the users of the image processing apparatus.